


Redo

by officialdipperpines



Category: Yiik: A Postmodern RPG
Genre: Kissing, Love Confession, M/M, i just think him being shorter than alex (who is already pretty short), would be really cute, yes i know rory is canonically taller than alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 10:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19316347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officialdipperpines/pseuds/officialdipperpines
Summary: Alex's attempted kiss makes Rory realize his own feelings.A "what if" fic, based on a scene where you have the option to try to kiss Rory.





	Redo

**Author's Note:**

> i cant believe this is the first yiik fic oml  
> i know its kind of a controversial game but i really liked it

             Rory Mancer and his five companions gazed up at Wind Town’s water tower. They were here to look for clues about a certain android and where she might be, but Rory had other things on his mind. More mundane things, perhaps, but just as important, at least to him.

            _Fuck, why is this so hard? It was so easy to talk to him the other day. Well, until he made it all weird._ Rory’s throat felt like sandpaper. His palms were slick with sweat and having them balled up in his hoodie pouch wasn’t helping. _Just. Talk. To. Him._ Rory repeated to himself over and over. Finally, he managed to get his legs to move, and he turned to the cause of his anxiety, who was standing about a foot away.

            Alex Eggleston, unaware (as he was of most things) of the inner turmoil he was causing, glanced at Rory as he approached.

            “Hey, uh, Rory, what are we doing here exactly? I don’t see anything unusual about this water tower.” Alex glanced at the rest of their little group, and they seemed to be just as stumped.

            “Actually Alex, there’s…something I need to tell you. Can we talk, alone?” Rory felt a distinct sense of déjà vu.

            _Oh god, this is about that stunt I pulled the other day, isn’t it?_ “S-sure, man. You wanna, uh, go over there?” Alex made a vague gesture to the overpass behind them. Rory nodded. They began to walk over to the tunnel when Vella called out to them.

            “Where do you two think you’re going?” At this, Michael, Claudio and Chondra turned to look at the two boys as well. Vella crossed her arms.

            “Rory wanted to talk to me about something. We’re not going far.”

            “Fine, but don’t take too long.” Vella huffed and turned back to the others.

            Rory and Alex silently continued into the dark, musty tunnel. A little ways in, Rory stopped and leaned on the concrete wall. Alex joined him.

            “So, what’s up?” Alex smiled sheepishly and looked at the younger man. Rory didn’t meet his gaze. His long, blond hair obscured his face. Alex tried to swallow the lump in his throat. A couple seconds passed. They felt like an eternity. Finally, Rory took a deep breath. _Here goes nothing._

            “The other day at the Burger Joint-“ Alex cut him off there.

            “Oh my god, I am so sorry about what I did. I fucked up. I just, I don’t know what got into me-” This time it was Rory’s turn to interrupt.

            “Alex. Dude. It’s okay.” Rory finally looked at Alex. His face showed no anger, or anything of the sort. He was blushing slightly. “What you did…it made me realize something.” Alex blinked, dumbfounded. “Do…do you think…you could kiss me for real this time?” Rory’s blush deepened.

            Alex struggled to formulate a coherent response to this. “You actually… _want_ me to kiss you?”

            “Alex, this is embarrassing enough for me as it is. Do I have to spell it out for you? I like you. You make it really hard sometimes, but I do. When we first met, I hated you. Can you blame me? You were an insensitive, selfish jackass, and you still kind of are, but after you apologized, I guess I began to warm up to you. You and your friends helped me to come out of my shell, and for that I will forever be grateful.”

            Alex began to blush as well. “You…you really feel that way about me?” Rory nodded, somewhat exasperated. “I think I like you too, Rory. Though, that might have been kinda obvious after the other day.” He chuckled awkwardly. “So, uh…I guess I’ll just…”

            Alex gently took Rory’s face in his hands. Rory was about an inch shorter than him, so he leaned his head down slightly. Both their pulses quickened. Alex pressed his lips against Rory’s, and he felt the blond’s arms around him.

            For a brief moment, the world was just the two of them. No disappearing girls, no Soul Survivors, no androids stuck in vans. Just them and their feelings.

            When they broke apart, Rory was smiling. Alex’s eyebrows rose. “Whoa. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you smile before. It’s a good look for you.” Rory let out a small laugh.

            “We really should be getting back to the others. Vella’s probably wondering what the hell we’re doing.” At the mention of their friends, Alex grew somewhat anxious.

            “You don’t think they saw us, do you?”

            Rory rolled his eyes. “Who cares if they did? If they ask about it, we’ll tell them the truth. They seem pretty chill. I doubt they’ll judge.”

            “Yeah…I guess you’re right.” They began the short walk back to the water tower, where their friends were waiting.

**Author's Note:**

> ive never written a kiss before, can u tell  
> as always concrit is heckin appreciated


End file.
